Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 31 (Sports)
Sports is the thirty-first episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *KELLIE and Chats find a way to call a hog. *CHARLI pretends to be a horse in a horse riding competition. *KATHLEEN tries out for the tennis team, but Jup Jup takes away the ball and changes it for an ice hockey puck and then for a golf ball. *CHARLI plays totem tennis. *TIM makes a song for the hopping team. *CHARLI practices cheering for a team. *NATHAN and Tim practice silly party games. *CHARLI plays pin the tail on the donkey. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about three creatures (Tim, Nathan and Charli) from a strange planet that play blast ball, but once the ball gets stuck in Tim's blutter and it doesn't sound anymore, so he visits the doctor (Kellie). Gallery Kellie_S7_E31.png Charli_S7_E31_1.png Kathleen_S7_E31.png Charli_S7_E31_2.png Tim_S7_E31.png Charli_S7_E31_3.png Nathan_S7_E31.png Charli_S7_E31_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E31.png Songlets ;Word play What sort of call would a hog like to hear? What sort of call for a little piggy’s ear Dooie! Dooie! Is that the one? Dooie! Dooie! To make a little hog come? What sort of call would a hog like to hear? What sort of call for a little piggy’s ear Fooie! Fooie! Is that the one? Fooie! Fooie! To make a little hog come? What sort of call would a hog like to hear? What sort of call for a little piggy’s ear Hooie! Hooie! Is that the one? Hooie! Hooie! To make a little hog come? ;Body move #01 Trit-trot, trit-trot, little show pony I say as a trot along Trit-trot, trit-trot, little show pony Sounds like a show pony song. ;Puzzles and patterns Hit the ball strong and smooth Bounce it up and get in the groove Practice every stroke Practice every move Practice helps you improve. Hit the puck low and smooth Slide and push and get in the groove Practice every stroke Practice every move Practice helps you improve. Hit the ball high and smooth Swing it up and get in the groove Practice every stroke Practice every move Practice helps you improve. ;Body move #02 Forehand, backhand round it goes Forehand, backhand round it goes I play it in the sun, I play it in the rain Tennis is my game, tennis is my game. ;Making music Hop, hop, hopping Jump, jump, jumping That’s the way Hopping for the dream team Hop, hop, hopping We’re hopping off To win the race Hopping for the dream team. Hop, hop, hopping Jump, jump, jumping That’s the way Hopping for our dream team Hop, hop, hopping We’re hopping off To win the race Hopping for our dream team. ;Body move #03 What are we here for, let's get this straight We're here to say our team's great Give them a cheer, shake your hands up high Come on team, reach for the sky! ;Shapes in space Jumping, jumping Steady as you go Jumping, jumping Careful on your toes Get to the finish line One, two, three Jumping, jumping I made it! Yippee! Egg and spoon, egg and spoon Steady as you go Egg and spoon, egg and spoon Careful on your toes Get to the finish line One, two, three Egg and spoon, egg and spoon I made it! Yippee! Walking, walking Steady as you go Walking, walking Careful on your toes Get to the finish line One, two, three Walking, walking I made it! Yippee! ;Body move #04 Turning round and round Try and find the picture Try and find the frame Gonna pin the tail on the donkey ‘Cause it’s the name of the game. Turning round and round Try and find the picture Try and find the frame Gonna pin the tail on the donkey ‘Cause it’s the name of the game. ;Sharing stories Playing blast ball is the best Our teams are great, we all know Bounce the ball high as we can And then we watch it go. Playing blast ball is the best Our teams are great, we all know Now his blutter’s working We can really make it go. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about teams Category:Ep about sports Category:Ep about hogs Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about competitions Category:Ep about tennis Category:Ep about hockey Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about pucks Category:Ep about golf Category:Ep about totem tennis Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about hopping Category:Ep about cheering Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about tails Category:Ep about donkeys Category:Ep about pin the tail kind of game Category:Ep about creatures Category:Ep about planets Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about doctors Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about practicing